October 11, 1998 WWE Heat results
The October 11, 1998 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Breslin Arena in East Lansing, Michigan, USA. It was taped on September 29, 1998. Recap The show opened with Jacqueline successfully defending the WWF Women's Championship against Starla Sexton. Jacqueline continued to attack after the match, but Sable made the save. Kai En Tai won an 8-Man Tag Team Match against Too Much and The Hardy Boyz. Too Much blamed the Hardy Boyz for the loss and they brawled after the match until referees separated them. Footage from Raw where Mankind visited Vince McMahon in the hospital was played. Edge defeated Vader in a singles match where Vader dominated. Footage of Sable filming Pacific Blue. Steve Austin is shown taping up his wrists backstage. Ken Shamrock lost to Al Snow after he was disqualified for refusing to release the anklelock after Al Snow had reached the ropes. Scorpio tried to make the save, but Shamrock dispatched him with a belly-to-belly suplex and returned to the anklelock on Snow. Mankind enters the ring with a chair and Shamrock makes haste. Michael Cole interviews the Road Dogg backstage. He says that if Cole wants to know about Billy Gunn, he can contact him directly. In the meanwhile he doesn't care if Jeff Jarrett is pissed off at him because he's going to whup his ass. A vignette was shown of Steven Regal squeezing his own orange juice because he's a real man's man. Jeff Jarrett got a disqualification victory over the Road Dogg after James waffled him with his own guitar. James celebrated in the ring despite the loss. Steve Austin's hospital attack on Vince McMahon is replayed. Steve Austin is shown walking around backstage. He knocks over a chair. Steve Austin defeated D-Lo Brown in a non-title match. He then delivered a stunner to Mark Henry and gave an angry stare to Shane McMahon before celebrating as the show ended. Results ; ; *'WWF Women's Title Match:' Jacqueline (w/ Marc Mero) defeated Starla Sexton ** Jacqueline defeated Sexton after a float-over DDT. *'8-Man Tag Team Match:' Kai En Tai (Dick Togo, Mens Teioh, Sho Funaki, & Taka Michinoku) (w/ Yamaguchi-san) defeated Too Much (Brian Christopher & Scott Taylor) and The Hardy Boyz (Jeff Hardy & Matt Hardy) ** Teioh defeated Taylor after an elbowdrop from Funaki. *'Singles Match:' Edge defeated Vader ** Edge defeated Vader after the Downward Spiral. *'Singles Match:' Al Snow defeated Ken Shamrock ** Shamrock was disqualified for refusing to release an anklelock after Snow had reached the ropes. *'Singles Match:' Jeff Jarrett defeated The Road Dogg ** Dogg was disqualified after he hit Jarrett with Jarrett's guitar ** Dogg was WWE Tag Team Champion at the time of this match. *'Non-Title Match:' Steve Austin defeated D-Lo Brown (w/ Mark Henry) ** Austin defeated Brown after a Stunner. ** Brown was the WWF European Champion at the time of the match. Commentators *Jim Cornette *Shane McMahon Image gallery vlcsnap-2011-10-10-15h56m02s14.png|The first appearance of Nora Greenwald in the WWF. vlcsnap-2011-10-21-16h48m22s22.png|Too Much and The Hardy Boyz argue after their match vlcsnap-2011-10-22-13h53m42s216.png|Jeff Jarrett's guitar External links * WWE Heat #11 on CAGEMATCH * Heat #11 on WWE Network Category:1998 television events